Legend of the Elemental Maidens
by Vyletta Fae
Summary: Virida Silva, descendant of the knights of Hyrule, is your average day high school girl; but she withholds a powerful secret. With her father missing, she slowly looses her security. In the midst of this, trouble brews in the 'Golden age' of the Four Sword. Falling asleep under the willow she loves so much, what happens when she awakes in her ancestor, Link the Hero's, time.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda or the FS manga characters. The plot and the OCs are the extent of my ownership. Characters from Four Swords manga by Akira Himekawa.

Prologue~

Virida Silva is your average girl; waist long blonde hair, fringed bangs, and tall with curves and a figure any other girl would kill for; her slightly rounded Hylian ears a telltale sign of a young Hylian. Her gaze, a deep-sea lapis blue, dull from loneliness.

Virida's long flaxen dandelion-hued locks flew gently in the passing breeze as she strode along with the grace of a warrior; a vibrant green bag perched on her left shoulder. Her vacant eyes looked listlessly on; the girl on auto pilot, as she stepped over small twigs and dead leaves littering the cobblestone path. To any casual observer, she appears inattentive. Nope. Step too close and your face will meet the unforgiving ground.

On this particular day, three girls and a boy happen upon one such event. Their school's jock, painfully obviously, trying to molest said girl only instead of 'meeting' the girl he meets the cold ground. They'll be best buddies, one may think. The jock, with a bruised ego, sneers at Virida; she ignores him. One girl, with pale white blonde hair and plum wire-rimmed glasses, looks up from the calculus textbook cradled on her lap, smirking; amusement gleaming in ice-blue orbs.

"It's her right?" Inquired the boy, his raven-black strands catching sunlight, mid-ocean blues mirthful. "Perhaps, perhaps not. We shall see..." A genuine smile, though small, grew on the pale girl's face.

~ next day ~

A pair Lapis Lazuli orbs opened to the world around her; rainy, cold, and foggy... her favorite days Virida muses cynically. The teen grudgingly gets up. With a half a beagle topped with cream cheese in her hand, she leaves to priso..school.

(A/N: plz comment on so far. I have it all written up to chapter 5, just gimme time; thankfully, its summer. Hope u enjoy reading this, its my first published one.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1- Last night in (her) Hyrule

Disclaimer: too lazy to write it again. read the prologue.

Warning: (modern) Zelda bashing, implied adult themes, language,

"She knew she was early, like any other day. Virida sat in the vast open gardens lining the entrance of Hyrule Castle high under a large old willow. A notebook cradled on her lap and an umbrella of willow leaves over her head, shielding her from the rain. The faint sound of voices reached her ears. Her cue to go head to first class, Hylian History (A/N: it's mine too). Mrs. Impa, the teacher, nodded in greeting. Virida returned the silent greeting with one of her own, setting her backpack under her seat. The warning bell rang starting the countdown 'till class started. When the late bell rang, a few stragglers rushed in and sat down. Then came the normal day occurrences. The self-proclaimed 'Princess' of Hyrule Castle High entered the room, Zelda Hyridian, late with her 'friend' Midna Sharia, a twili girl, ranting the red-head's ear off about someone hurting her 'potential' boyfriend, Ganny (or as Virida calls him, Gannondork), the school's big bully.

"Sit in your assigned seat, Ms. Hyridian, you are holding up class. Unless you are willing to make up for it in detention", Mrs. Impa said curtly in a tone that sent a shiver down every students' spines. well, everyone minus Zelda. With an indignant huff and her nose in the air, she reluctantly started to her seat, carrying the air of a martyr. The blonde girl turned her light violet-blue eyes to her classmates. She bore the look of an injured animal; as practiced as it was, she gained no sympathy. Anger replacing hurt, she stormed towards her seat, she dragged the poor twili behind her like a rag doll.

Midna sat turned her attention to the teacher. She sat with an air of resignation next to the insufferable girl; Zelda was busy nursing a wounded pride.

The lesson went by smoothly, minus the interruptions from a certain someone and outbursts from other students. Today, Virida listened intently. The legend of the Four Sword Hero was her favorite since she was a child. Only now, she learned the nitty gritty of it all; the heroes (many questions were asked about here) were about fourteen (A/N: I think...), and despite being one person, they had their own personalities ("Did he have multiple personalities (1)?" came the intelligent question)up to the point of Gufuu's (2) defeat. At this time, the princess of the school stood up, giving a lecture of why she deserves respect from everyone in the class. Virida simply raised an eyebrow. "Right Midna? You agree with me, right"

The addressed twili just sighed, shaking her head and looking down, silently mouthing 'I don't know her' over and over. Midna just wanted to evanesce (3). When the girl didn't get the reaction she expected ( which was a new found respect and praise since her ancestor helped the hero and all...), only earning herself a blank steely stare and annoyed sighs. She sat down with a disappointed huff, with her pride taking another blow this day.

The release bell sounded, but no one moved until Mrs. Impa said so. However, it didn't take long: "You all may leave," she said in her usual monotone "no homework tonight. Have a good rest of the day." And with that, the woman turned heel to her desk, her calf-long silver braid swinging gently with the motion, red eyes lidded.

A girl with white-blonde hair and ice blue eyes, glinting behind purple-framed glasses, flicked away from her book occupying her gaze starring at the last place Virida stood that day.

* * *

~ Lunch ~

As usual, the azure eyed girl sat alone under the old willow tree in the garden, she always ate alone. Her mind in disarray. Virida sat in the shade, the thick, green leaves blocking the blinding rays of light, but letting just enough through to see… except she wasn't writing anything. Just staring at a wrinkled letter, beautiful blue eyes filled with unshed tears. She knows as a General in Hyrule's army, he can't always respond with long letters, but he never wrote shorter than a paragraph or two; however only one sentence was written:

"A lot going on; tell you moe more later.

Father."

Virida swore not to cry until he came home alive. She swore! The girl prayed to the three powers above that nothing bad happened to him. A Tear, however, escaped uncontrollably. It was eerie and unnerving, her heart aching. She didn't need another family tragedy ravaging her already broken family.

Her mother was a middle class woman named Mirella with long silken ebony hair and violet-grey eyes. Her father, Alther (4) with dark blonde and azure eyes, loved her very much. It wasn't long until she had disappeared, and not too long after Virida was born. But, she didn't disappear after all; the woman ran off with another man. As it turns out, she only married him for his money (A/N: I know someone like this too, it's not complete fiction). The young General of Hyrule couldn't prove that she was in an adulterous relationship though. But one day, the girl found out herself:

~ 10 years ago ~

A young 6-year old girl was attacking a small training dummy in her room with a wooden sword she had gotten at a recreation of the 'Golden Age' of Hyrule. It was when she heard strange noises, unfamiliar to her young ears, coming from her parents' room across the hall from her own.

Even being only 6, she still was smart and but curious. "Daddy's not home now," she thought, "or is he...?" Hesitating for only a moment, she walked over to the cracked door, finding an unfamiliar black-haired man over her mother, "playing horsey" as her childish mind called it. "who is that man?" she murmured, unknowingly catching the "playing" adults' attention.

With shocked Violet-grey eyes turned upon her daughter, she pushed the dark haired man off of her. "Haven't I taught you to knock first, stupid girl!" the woman yelled, "get your clothes on, Jandalf, my love, I'll teach that damned brat a lesson in manners." Her mother quickly put on a robe, approaching the girl.

Following instinct she ran, slamming her door closed and locking it, frightened. Her mother pounded at her door screaming profanities no 6-year old should hear.

The pounding soon stopped, yelling was heard from downstairs. Despite her small quaking form, she unlocked her door and hiding in a utility closet nearest the living room. she heard everything clearly...

~ back to the present ~

Virida shook her head, that horrible day she wishes she could forget. How she had to find out her own mother hated her with a passion...it would've been less agonizing if that witch had said it strait to her face when she ripped her heart out. It's alright, her father named her anyways. She smiles a little.

Needless to say, she told her father and now the reader can use their head as to what happens next (A/N: 'cause the authoress is too tired and lazy to write an extensively long court case here tonight, that and she has no prior experience in court for any reason whatsoever, she may later if readers want her to though. If so, let her know in comments *wink wink*). Wiping her eyes, Virida cleared her face of tears, flaxen blonde hair swinging as she walked to her next class as the warning bell sounded.

~ Combat class ~

In her uniform, a light green half shirt and bellowing, loose white pants, Virida stares down her opponent in a dark blue version of her one uniform. Her opponent was a curvy girl with golden rod hair and deep blue eyes. She held a conceited air about her; it showed in her posture and eyes. Her name: Luna Lazuli of the Knight class. Unlike Virida Silva, who was of the Guardian class (look at bottom for combat system). Virida's training claymore gleamed in the afternoon sun as did Luna's training sword and shield. Guardian and Knight charged. Their weapons crossed in a challenge. The two glared fiercely into each other's eyes between their crossed blades, neither willing to back down. The girl in green pushed back against her opponent's own weapon, affectingly causing the other to slide back. But not before bashing her shield into the verdant one's blade, stumbling back from the unexpected counter attack. The parries, strikes, and blocks continued until both saw the other's weak spot open.

However, the green girl beat the blue girl to the observation as she kneed Luna in the diaphragm, pushing her past the both limit and the chalk line on the floor of the earthen arena. The sword and shield clanging when metal met earth.

"I win, Luna," addressed girl scowling up from where she lay sprawled unceremoniously in the dirt, the claymore's blade stabbed in the ground 5 inches from her neck, "now we're even, 10 to 10 right?" Sighing in defeat, Luna nodded. Virida offered a hand to the azure-clothed girl. And Luna, scratched and coated in dust, accepted the hand begrudgingly but gratefully.

"Say," started Luna, as the two sat next to each other chugging down water, "usually, you like to tire me out with defense then strike when I'm at my weakest point. What's with that? Y'know, we may be adversaries in battle, but at times like these, we can at least be civil. Something on your mind, leaf?"

When the verdant clothed girl didn't smile or say anything at the pet name, Luna worried, 'Okay, I get. It's worse than I thought. I'll leave it be for now' she sighed helplessly, being unable to at least make the younger smile*, but pried no further. Mr. Byrne, more the observer than a teacher, helping only when he is needed, blew the whistle to go in and get changed to go home.

Virida and Luna passed the magic classrooms, gaining odd looks and sneering giggles as they passed. Girls in the Melee combat class was an oddity, unprecedented and radical. Luna hated magic; she knew while Virida herself was neutral. She would never use it. While many chose light magic, claiming it is the 'good' Hylian girl's skill while dark magic is for the future 'demons' of Hyrule. To Virida, magic is good magic unless used for malicious purposes. Luna just hates it.

The gazes changed from weird and hateful to dreamy and flirtatious when the boys came by though. The majority of the skilled or uninterested males didn't even spare them a glance. Some raised an inquiring eyebrow. All the greenhorns, however, were more than happy to gain attention. The girls rolled their eyes. They turned to one another with similar blank-eyed expressions: "snobs..." the both snorted mentally.

At the end of the day, Virida could be found in curled up in a small cove hidden at the base of old willow tree in the front gardens of the school. She tried to Write, but she couldn't write more than a few broken sentences and smudged words:

"Another day. No letter. hard to wri oday"

A stray tear had smudged the last words to the point of illegible (5). Deciding to forgo writing, she curled around the beloved notebook and her black mechanical pencil (which she had an odd emotional attachment to), feeling drained and exhausted from stress, and fell into a dreamless rejuvenating sleep. Before losing consciousness to the dreamless oblivion of sleep, an odd streak of anticipation and excitement ran though her small looking, curled up form.

* (Luna and Virida are the same age of 16, only Luna is 7 months older than her)

(A/N: a few terms you may be confused about)

1. Dissociative identity disorder- aka multiple personality disorder

2. Gufuu- aka Vaati, but i like him so i use Gufuu, the FS manga's villain

3. Evanesce- to disappear (out of memory or sight)

4. Alther- His name was never really stated, so I called him this (Yes, I just used a name Angie Sage used in her book Septimus Heap; good book, BTW)

5. illegible- not clear enough to be read.

(A/N: her bad grammar in her quick write shows her mental state.)

Combat System:

Melee -Guardian; Claymore

-Knight; Sword + Shield

Ranged -sharpshooter; Longbow (extremely hard to reach, must be able to split an arrow)

-Hunter; any kind of bow (can shoot an arrow near the target at least)

Magic/span -Light; healing, hurts dark. Can only cause physical damage when caster wills it to.

-Dark; mainly elemental (except light), hurts light. Mainly for combat usage; curses


End file.
